


Breaking Point

by margin_of_error



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margin_of_error/pseuds/margin_of_error
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike's interrogation after he eats the slug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of torture, but nothing graphic

Nero was impressed by Christopher Pike. First because he was a version of the Pike he'd known about, the second captain of the Enterprise. Second, because Pike made the decision to come to the Narada. A different captain may have thought that his ship could win a fire fight. Pike was no where near that stupid. Third, because he withstood every torture method the crew threw at him to get the defense codes; from beatings (there were three), to attempted drowning (every fifteen minutes for an hour and a half), to expertly applied electrical shock, (Nero never heard someone scream that loudly), to currently withstanding the effects of the Centaurian Slug's neurotoxins. A half hour already passed, Nero knew that was a feat in itself. So many others cracked after much less time.

_Pike, keep your mouth shut._ He could feel that thought getting harder and harder to keep thinking. _Pike, keep your mouth shut._ As long as no one asked him anything, he could keep the defense codes to himself.

Nero let the slug get a little more comfortable at the base of Pike's spine. Forty minutes went by and the captain was still quiet. He should have more of the toxin in his body now, plenty to loosen up his tongue. He decided to try a question that had nothing to do with defense codes, "Why did you enter Starfleet, Christopher?" Once Pike started talking there would be no going back.

_Pike, keep your mouth shut_, "I wanted to make a difference. Help people. I hate that you use my first name. You have no buisness doing that."  
"Noble goals", Nero realized that under different circumstances, he and Pike could have gotten along.  
"Always thought so. I helped a lot of people. My crew, alien races, the Federation, survivors, not the Vulcans."  
"The Vulcans didn't deserve your help, Christopher."  
Pike's eyes narrowed, "You think they deserve the fate you gave them. No one deserves that."  
"Everyone dies."  
"Everyone does. Some of us before others."  
"Who are you going to die before?" Nero had to keep him talking.  
"Morgan Lefler."  
"Who is Morgan Lefler?"  
"I love her." Did he really just say that out loud? Morgan should have been the first to hear that, not some homicidal Romulan.  
"And where is she?"  
"Aboard the Yorktown in the Laurentian System. She's her captain. Should have been her captain years ago. " He couldn't stop, now it sounded like he was beginning to babble.  
That's exactly what Nero was counting on, "How did you meet Morgan, Christopher?"  
"She was my first officer, best one in the fleet. I loved her nails, used to try to guess what color she'd paint them."  
"I'm sure she'd do anything for you."  
"Always has."

Nero smiled slightly, as an idea came to him. Christopher Pike and Morgan Lefler, the last two surviving humans from Earth. It sounded like an excellent exhibit for the Romulus of this time frame, "We'll make sure to take a detour to the Laurentian System."  
Pike was angry, "Leave her alone!"  
"You don't think you should be rewarded for helping me?"  
Pike realized confusion and neurotoxins were not a good combination, "Rewarded?"  
"I'm sure the two of you would be very attractive on exhibit together."  
"On exhibit?" The thought terrified him. Trapped with Morgan on Romulus, far away from everything. No where to go, being stared at like a pair of zoo animals. He told this maniac where she was, what happened to her was his fault. He sentenced her to death a slow and painful death. Worse than what he was experiencing right now.

"You didn't sentence her to death, Christopher. Spock did."

He said all of that out loud. Oh, God. He couldn't stop himself, "Stop using my name!" Pike felt like he was on the playground during recess again, yelling at the older boys to stop making fun of his name. The tone of his voice sure was the same.

Nero felt as if he had Pike exactly where he wanted him, "The frequencies, Christopher."

Pike recited everything, shield frequencies, authorization codes, everything in one nice little package practically tied with a bow. When Nero finally left his side, Pike shut his eyes and wondered what Morgan would think about what just happened. He hoped she wouldn't fault him, but couldn't blame her if she did.


End file.
